


Some Dumb Redneck

by owenharpersgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Daryl Aaron Eric Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3527585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexandria is as close to the world Before as they're going to get. But that's not so great for everyone. Daryl's feeling more and more like an outsider with the people he's called family for two years now so he goes to the only other place in Alexandria he actually feels sort of comfortable: Aaron and Eric's house. Not slash, unless you squint. One-Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Dumb Redneck

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with The Walking Dead
> 
> Note 2: Rick kind of starts out as an asshat, not really sure why. This takes place about a week after Aaron asked Daryl to be recruiter

"Where the hell is he?" Rick growled, pacing back and forth.

"I'm sure he's fine," Maggie said.

"Yeah," Glenn agreed, "This is Daryl, he can look after himself."

"I know he can, but we still don't know anything about these people," Rick said.

"He don't tend to wander off this long without at least telling someone he's gonna be gone neither," Abraham added.

"There he is!" Carl exclaimed from his place near the window. They all turned and, sure enough, Daryl walked through the door a few moments later. He stopped short at seeing the whole group standing there staring at him.

"The hell?" he said, "Y'all throwin' a party or somethin'?"

"Where have you been?" Rick asked roughly, stepping forward.

"Been out," Daryl said.

"Out where?" Rick asked and Daryl looked at him questioningly.

"On a run," Daryl said in a tone that suggested Rick should've known this. "Lookin' fer people. Supplies."

They all stared at him blankly.

"I told ya'll I was goin'," Daryl said.

"When?" Michonne questioned.

"Few days ago," Daryl replied, "Said they wanted me to be a recruiter and go out, try to find people and stuff."

"Deanna never said she asked you to do that," Maggie said.

"Deanna ain't the one that asked me," Daryl said.

"Who did?" Rick asked quickly.

"Aaron," Daryl said, "He's got a bike I'm fixin' up. Once it's done I'll be able to take it out, go farther."

"When did he ask you to be a recruiter?" Carol asked him.

"When you were at that party," Daryl replied. "I went over there. Had dinner. He showed me the bike." Daryl shrugged like it was no big deal, but the group was all still staring at him.

"Daryl, are you sure this is a good idea?" Glenn asked.

"The hell ya talkin' about? You people were wanting me ta try an' fit in," Daryl said, "Now I'm doin' that an' yer complainin'?"

"We're not complaining Daryl," Tara said.

"We just don't think it's a good idea for you to be outside the walls on your own with only one of these people as backup. It's different here-"

"Is it?" Daryl challenged.

"Yes, we're all here," Rick said, "We can look out for each other-"

"When Rick? When you and Michonne are out 'keepin' the peace'? When Maggie is followin' Deanna around? When Carol's cookin' fer old people? You're all out   
there, talkin' ta them and tryna fit in. An' me? I do the same damn thing an' none of ya even hear when I tell ya an' then ya go off on me!"

"Daryl-" Rick started, but it was too late, Daryl had already stormed out of the house.

It was late and Daryl wasn't totally sure where he going. Somehow he found himself standing on Aaron and Eric's porch.

"The hell 'm I doin'?" he muttered before turning around. He was about to head down the steps when the door opened.

"Daryl?" Eric said, "Is everything okay?"

Daryl bit his bottom lip and nodded slightly.

Eric cocked his head to the side. "Why don't you come in?" he said and Daryl hesitated for a moment before walking inside.

"Sorry," he murmured, "Didn't mean ta jus' show up."

"Don't worry about it," Eric waved him off, "Aaron's not here right now anyway, Deanna wanted to find out how you did today so it's nice to have some company."

"Great, she'll probably say she don't want me out there no more," Daryl huffed.

"Hey, come on now," Eric said, "That's not true at all. Aaron had nothing but good things to say about you today so you shouldn't worry." Daryl nodded, but didn't look up.

"Daryl, did something happen?" Eric asked hesitantly.

"My group didn't know I was a recruiter," Daryl said quietly, "Didn't know where I was today. Thought somethin' had happened."

"Didn't you tell them?" Eric asked, hobbling over to the couch, Daryl following. Eric looked over and saw Daryl nodding.

"Oh," he murmured, "Well, listen, I don't know all the members of your group yet, but you guys are a family, right? I'm sure you'll figure this out."

Daryl nodded again, but still didn't say anything and Eric thought for a moment.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" he finally said and Daryl looked up in surprise.

"We have a couple extra blankets and you can sleep on the couch. You could even work on the bike if it would help you relax."

Daryl hesitated. "Ya sure?"

"Of course!" Eric smiled, "You're a friend Daryl, you're always welcome here."

"A'right," Daryl said quietly, feeling his face grow warm. "Thanks."

Eric smiled widely at him and led Daryl into the garage.

"Let me know if you need anything," Eric said, limping back inside the house.

Half an hour passed when Daryl suddenly felt someone watching him.

"Ya jus' gonna stand there all night?" Daryl said, not looking up from his work.

"How you doing?" Aaron asked, walking down the steps and taking a seat on the floor next to Daryl. "Eric mentioned you had an issue with your group?"

"Told 'em I was goin' today," he muttered, "Apparently they didn't listen an' got pissed at me like I was some little kid as soon as I walked in."

"I'm sorry," Aaron said quietly.

"Don't matter," Daryl shrugged, "Shoulda known this would happen."

"What do you mean?" Aaron asked in confusion.

"It's like it was before now, right? Rick's a cop again, Carol's bakin' cookies, and I'm back ta bein' the dumb redneck that no one gives a shit about."

"That's not true," Aaron said immediately, "You're not a dumb redneck and you do have people that care about you."

"Oh yeah?" Daryl grunted.

"Yeah," Aaron nodded adamantly and Daryl snorted. "I mean it Daryl, you have people that care about you."

Daryl looked at the other man questioningly.

"Your group cares," Aaron said, "They do. They're all adjusting to Alexandria just like you and things are bound to get lost in communication sometimes."

Daryl still didn't look convinced.

"Eric and I care about," he said and Daryl stared at him through his bangs. "You're our friend and we care. You're not just some dumb redneck."

Daryl chewed his bottom lip and nodded.

"Alright," Aaron smiled at him, pleased to have at least convinced Daryl slightly for now. "Well, there's a blanket and pillow on the couch and an extra toothbrush in the bathroom if you want it. Though, I have a funny feeling you're going to spend most of the night out here without even realizing it."

Daryl ducked his head so Aaron wouldn't see the smile playing on his lips.

DAYRLAARONERICDARYLAARONERICDARYLAARONERICDAYRLAARONERICDARYLAARONERICDARYLAARONERIC

The next morning, Daryl made his way back to the house. He was hoping he had left late enough that he wouldn't have to see any of the group. However, when he opened the door, Rick was sitting at the table, seemingly waiting for him.

"Hey," Rick said, getting to his feet.

"Hey," Daryl said.

"Daryl, listen-"

"I trust Aaron," Daryl interrupted, "Him and Eric are good, even if this place ain't."

Rick stared at him. "Alright," he said, "I trust you. So if you say they're good then I believe you." Daryl nodded and Rick clapped him on the shoulder.

"You stay at their house last night?" Rick asked and Daryl nodded again. "Good, I'm glad you feel safe enough with them to know you can go there if you need to." Daryl wouldn't meet Rick's eyes. On one hand, he felt like Rick was talking to him like a child, but on the other hand, Rick wasn't exactly wrong.

"And Daryl?" Daryl looked up now. "I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I love the friendship between Aaron, Eric, and Daryl and this is only the first of many fanfics to come. Some will be friendship and some will be slash because this is fanfiction and things here don't have to be or ever become canon, it's just fun.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
